Lost objects may be difficult to locate. In a moment of panic, it may be tempting to search quickly and randomly. However, a rushed search may only further bury an object under something recently put down (such as today's mail), or a short distance from its proper place (such as on the floor underneath its usual spot). Sometimes, to find an object one thinks back to the last time one had it and goes there. Other times, the object is in plain sight and the owner is too upset to find it. Still other times, a lost object is where it is supposed to be, put away by another.
Various automated systems have been developed to aid in the location of objects. However, these systems suffer various difficulties, such as high power requirements, expensive remote call centers, or inconvenient methods of use.